


atsumu’s homework

by seredere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seredere/pseuds/seredere
Summary: he carefully crossed the t in ‘atsumu’ it didn't look right, kiyoomi scowled and erased it before trying it again, it wasn’t right.he erased it again.it still didn’t look right.-or kiyoomi does atsumu’s homework
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	atsumu’s homework

time passed, the light outside the window dissolved and light of the lamp dimly lit up the small area around the desk, pencils and erasers scattered around the desk along with completed homework sheets. scrawled neatly at the top of the trigonometry homework was ‘atsumu miya.’ the curly haired boy sighed as he finally stretched from the uncomfortable stiff position he was in for the last, he checked the clock ‘3:46 AM’. kiyoomi sighed as he pulled out a page that was the exact same as the other one without the answers on it, he had to finish his homework now.

his hands were shaking as thoughts ran through his head of what if he messed up the answers and now atsumu is going to hate him forever and god he doesn’ know what to do if atsumu hated him.

he carefully crossed the t in ‘atsumu’ it didn't look right, kiyoomi scowled and erased it before trying it again, it wasn’t right.

he erased it again.

it still didn’t look right.

he erased it again and again until the t finally looked fine.

his hand ached and his eyes where drooping down, he was so very tired. however the thought of soft kind brown eyes pulled him through, he imagined the nearly blinding smile that adorned the fake blonde man. he imagine the same smile that will beam at him tomorrow morning because he helped him by doing his homework. his eyes closed for a second as he begun to imagine a perfect world where atsumu did not use him for his homework.

-

shit he fell asleep, kiyoomi bolted up from the desk that he fell on. he however did not account that he recently went through an explosive growth spurt and gained nearly 6 inches in height, his head smacked the shelf above him. his eyes were so very tired and he paused for moment just so he could rest if not for a second.

he yelped uncharacteristically and clutched the back of his head, whimpering as he cradled the injury. god he hated how much his body changed over the summer, he gained height and also got skinnier. none of his clothes fucking fit now, he had to buy a whole new wardrobe and apparently not everyone is blind like him and he actually had to get glasses. thoughts ranged through his head as he noticed it was 7:58 and school started at 8:20.

‘ your late oh god your late and now the schedule is all ruined, you’re going to be late why did you fall asleep the schedule did not say to sleep in.’

time, time was passing too fast because just a moment ago the clock flashed 7:58, how the hell was it 8:00 already and he hadn’t even gotten ready yet and nothing was right why did he sleep in. the homework wasn’t finished, nothing was right. the schedule the god damn schedule didn’t have that he slept in. 

the schedule was a small note of paper that kiyoomi had planned everything to the meticulous detail for the entire summer because that’s what kiyao, his sister who was studying to be a therapist, said to do because apparently knowing what was going on helped his anxiety because it meant he could control things because things were only okay if he could control it and god why did he not follow the schedule.

the curly haired man sighed and decided to focus on the more positive aspects which was getting to see his crush of three years today. summer break ended the day before and he rushed to finish all the homework the teachers assigned over the break, god mrs. shieno was merciless. he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and noticed mess in his room, papers flown everywhere. it was messy and he couldn’t fix it because he had to leave now and thing had to be fixed and why couldn’t things be fixed, why couldn’t he be fixed.

he glanced at the unfinished geography homework, deciding he would finish it in class. he then straightened up to get ready for the day and once again smacked his head on the shelf. 

he exhaled and shut his eyes as it felt like everything was wrong and he wanted to cry and the tears were already prickling in his eyes and he felt like everything was wrong. he opened his eyes because hes going to be late and if he’s late then its just going to get worst.

kiyoomi opened the door to his bathroom and was greeted by the many skin care products his sister had left behind for him at the beginning of the break, damn her for getting him into skincare. although his face was glowing, his wallet was not. kiyoomi slipped on a bunny headband to pull his curls out of his face to wash it, and then brushing his teeth. spitting out the white foam that accumulated in his mouth, he stared at the mirror. 

a tall pale curly haired man was looking back at him, he ran his fingers through his curls, wincing when he hits a knot. He fixed his hair until it look slightly presentable. he always hated his hair and seriously considered cutting it all off when he was in grade school due to the numerous bullies that teased him about his hair. he hated his appearance over all, his skin was too pale and eye bags were prominent from nights of staying up. 

he stared for a bit, his eyes lingering on every flaw on his body, from his ghostly skin to his eye bags and the unmanageable hair. he finally shook himself out of his headspace and grimaced at the mirror one more time.

he then walked to his closet, staring at the clothes that his sister kiyao claimed to had been popular now, apparently wearing old band t shirts and skinny black jeans just weren’t okay anymore, and things had to be okay because that meant he was okay. so he bought a whole new wardrobe with his sister.

he slipped on an collared shirt and layered a navy blue sweatshirt with a teddy bear one it with loose corduroy pants cuffing the buttons and skipping on white converse on top. he grimaced at the man staring back at him in the mirror. it looked nothing like him at the beginning of summer break. he found himself staring at the mirror a lot, he didn’t feel like himself sometimes.

it was a hallow feeling as he began to question who even was he, and before he fell into the self-doubting pit of his own mind, he distracted him self with adjusting his hair for the last time.

he quickly snapped a picture and sent it to kiyao, he scowled as he struggled to close his phone , he hated his new phone. he finally managed to close it and grabbed a few masks, folding them neatly into his pocket, before slipping open the glasses his doctor had prescribed to him, and then grabbing his bag. kiyoomi neatly placed the papers into a binder, unconsciously smiling at the thought of seeing atsumu after so long. he knew that it was rather pitiful that the only interaction he ever received from his longtime crush was doing his homework but his heart apparently just didn’t get the memo.

kiyoomi slipped his bag over him and walked out the door, his mother out of town with his sister, visiting the college that kiyao had chosen to study at. his phoned pinged loudly and he checked the notification to it being a ‘👍’ from his sister. he closed his phone and walked to school. 

*

arriving at the front of the familiar building, he cringed at the large body of students in the front, effectively dodging them and making his way to home room, so he could finish his homework. his hands began shaking a bit as the anxious feeling that crawled into the pit of his stomach intensified.

he slid on a mask and ignored the whispers of the girls staring at him, the stares didn’t stop and a few of the girls where blushing a bit. one of them speaking a tad too loud that he caught onto what she said “ that’s sakusa-san!?” everyone turned in their seats and stared at her.

the girl’s face turned red in embarrassment and cowered a bit in her seat.

he slid into his seat and pulled out the half-finished geography homework and began to work on it, the classroom slowly getting filled with more and more students. the stares didn’t stop and in fact multiplied. it felt suffocating, kiyoomi pushed the mask further up and concentrated on finishing the assignment but the air felt stiff and his mind as taken over by the stares of his classmates rather the math equations. 

he clutched the pencil in his hand so hard that the crescent marks of his fingernails was imbedded in the palm of his hand. the pain grounded him a bit bit that was all he needed before he started solving the math problems again, ignoring the people however their attention was thankfully taken away by the even handsomer group of men that walked in.

loud swooning and echos of hellos and good mornings spreaded throughout the room as the small group of people entered, a tall dyed blonde man, a owlish cheerful man and a small energetic tangerine. kiyoomi shut his eyes and breathed in deeply before letting the breath go and opening his eyes again, he hated loud noises, it felt like too much and at the same time just not enough.

kiyoomi lifted his head up and stared at the tall blonde man, he had a naturally tall build with a lean athletic body. he played setter for the high school’s team, he was popular for many reasons although most was because of his looks. His tan body and the cocky look on his face affected many, kiyoomi turned red and reached into his bag and pulled out the multiple sheets of homework that atsumu handed him at the beginning of summer break. he neatly placed it in front of him, all twenty-five pages of homework. 

the weight lifted off his shoulders because he did his job properly and he did not mess up and he did it right and he did not mess up and that meant everything would be fine.

admittedly it was extremely difficult and stressful to do both his homework and atsumu’s but never mind that, kiyoomi looked up at atsumu and their eyes meet. a warm feeling caressed its way up the black haired man’s body and he felt at peace and the jittery feeling in his body lessened.

that was why he liked atsumu, the setter’s presence always brought peace to him and he felt like he could breathe when the blonde was with him and so that meant twenty-five pages of homework was nothing if it meant he could feel that peace once more. 

for a moment atsumu’s eyes widen and raked over kiyoomi’s body, before he made his way down the desks to speak to the curly hair man. he confidently strolled over to kiyoomi smiled at him, greeting him a good morning. 

“ omi-kun! is that my homework i see right there?”

he nodded towards the stack of paper on kiyoomi’s desk and kiyoomi could just die right there and now because the jittery feeling dissolved completely and he felt a breath of fresh air as he nodded back at atsumu. the blonde man whistled appreciatively and picked up the stack, looking through the papers.

“ jee omi-kun this is some first rate work, thank you..” he said while smiling and he reached over to ruffle kiyoomi’s hair and kiyoomi could smell the cologne on him and god was he a sucker for ocean smells.

his warm calloused hand ruffled kiyoomi’s hair and even though kiyoomi should be upset that his hair got ruined, his heart was beating out of his chest and a soft red blush dusted over his cheek as he leaned his head down to hide it before murmuring.

“ you’re welcome miya.”

atsumu then turned around to sit with his friends again, kiyoomi’s was red however the mask covered most of it. he cursed silently to himself for not trying to make conversation and turned his head to the window outside, the lingering feeling returned and the peace was gone.


End file.
